the day we meet again
by finnrules14
Summary: edward left his coat and winry goes return but somthing unexpected happens to him.


**this is my first** **fanfiction** **and i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

" winry ima be going to xing , okay?" edward said as he opened the door. "winry we'll see you later "alphonse said. " o-okay i will be waiting for you two here" she said as she smiled. they smiled back and left for the train. " there they go again..." she said as he left. "brother you forgot to say bye to winry!" alponse told edward. "OH SHIT! OKAY IMA DO THAT RIGHT NOW"."BYE WINRYYYYYY!" edward yelled as the train left. "BYE EDWARD!" she yelled back. "oh edward " she said as soon he was gone. " have the boys left already?" pinoko asked. " yep "winry answerd . " I wonder when those boys will be back." pinoko said." yeah me t-..." winry stoped and noticed something on the couch. " winry whats wrong ?" pinoko asked. "edward left his coat " winry said. " oh dear "pinoko said. " granny ima bring edward his coat okay I wont be gone for long!" winry yelled as she ran faster than the speed of light.

* * *

"god damit how am I supposed to get to him!?" winry asked herself. "maybye I can get a train to get there, but where did he say he was going? oh right xing right?"."hello I would like a ticket to xing please" " okay that would be 20 cenz " " what?" " 20 cenz ". _damit i dont have any money right now! come on do something winry! "_ um I have no money right now so can you just give me the ticket and I could pay you later?" " no can do you have to pay me now and I will give you the ticket" _god damit this guy is a real jerk!_ "PRETTY PLEASE?!" _"_ nope _" AHHHHHHHHHHHH think of something!_ " please I will pay you later!" " ugh fine" _FUCK YESSS_ " THANK YOU SO MUCH!" winry said as she ran for her life." ahhhhh im finally on the train! now I have to some how find edward after this ride."

* * *

"damn that ride was painful, now all I have to do is find him". _hmmmmmm_ _were could that boi be?_ "FULLMETAL SIR ARE YOU OK ?" _"_ BROTHER YOU CANT DIE WE STILL NEED TO GET OUR BODIES BACK YOU PROMISED RIGHT?!" _fullmetal?brother?get bodies back? **EDWARD!?**_ "MOVE" winry said as she pushed her self into the crowd. thats when she saw it. edward "dead" body "edward..." "HURRY TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL"." e-dward why him?" winry said as she ran to the hospital that they where taking him ran to his room sobbing until she hears " hey winry" she looked at edward who was giving a faint smile."edward..." _god damit if i hug him im gonna fucking kill him mabye a small hug or a kis-...WHAT AM I THINKING?! ITS A HUG THEN "_ Im glad your'e alive" winry said as she huged him " hey what are you doing?" he said as he blushed as her boobs rub on his body. "ah- " _SHIT I ALMOST MOANED_ "um winry" he said as he huged her back "winry!" "hmm? what is it?" " WhY ArE YoU HeRe!?" edward said in a serious tone. "I just..well you left your coat at home so i decided to give it to you". " oh I didnt notice that sorry for scaring you like that" "no its okay " winry says as she gets of of him . "heres your coat " "thanks" he said with a weak smile. "BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY ?" alphonse said as the he came in the room. " oh hi winry" he said "wait winry? what are you doing here?" _great now i have to say it twice._ " he left is coat at home so i had to give it to him" "oh okay"." brother i didnt know you left it i thought you had it the whole time " "well i completly forgot about it okay?" _ahh edward just the same as ever im glad hes not dead_ *cough* *cough*"brother!" "calm down im only coughing jeez" edward said as he started coughing more until he coughed out blood just like izumi.

* * *

"brother!" "edward!" alphonse and winry said as they got near him."calm down its just a little blood" * **COUGH** * * **COUGH** * * **COUGH** * "EDWARD YOUR COUGHING A PUDDLE OF BLOOD!" winry said " brother hang in there!". " winry could you come here for a sec?" "okay" "what is it?" "well messed up my automail so can you fix it?" " oh okay " " wait " your not mad?" " OF COURSE I AM BUT IF I HITT YOU YOULL DIE SO" "oh ok" "ima leave the room okay?" alhonse said as he closed the door. " okay now lets see whats wrong with it " winry said as she took a look at the arm "HOLY SHIT ITS REALY BUSTED UP"! "IM SORRY!" (silence fills the room)"edward thats the first time you said sorry about your arm, normally you would just except your fate and let me hit you" " ehh!? shut up! idot!" he said as he blushed really hard. "awww! edward your so cute!" (silence fills the room once again) _wait i wasnt supposed to say that ! eeeeek! "_ what did you say?" edward said with his face bright red. _awe his face is bright red he looks so cute!_ "nothing!" "lets just fix your arm" . " hey winry is there anyone you like?" "why are you asking me this?" "well I just want to know thats all jeez" "well yes there is someone I like" "oh" "well were done with your arm " winry said as she put her stuff away. "hey theres a big scar on your stomach" she said as she touched it "ahhh dont touch it " edward said as he put her hand away. " oh okay". _shit she almost touched my dick._

* * *

"so is there anyone you like edward?" "yeah but i dont "like" her" _holy shit i didnt know edward had feelings for someone, damn that persons lucky_ * " I love her " edward said as he smiles at winry . winry blushed and looked away " Ima go to te bathroom " she said as she left the room *cough* * cough* *** COUGH * *COUGH*** THUD " EDWARD?" winry said as she ran into the room " w-win-ry" ***COUGH* *COUGH* "** edward dont die on me!" "winry come you come here " "okay " she said as she got close to him . "how about that?" winry said as she got really close " "ah- winry thats too close." _second time i almost fucking moaned!_ edward blushed and kissed her "BROTHER ARE YO- oh ima leave you two alone bye!" alponse said as he ran out of the room. " winry " edward said as he broke the kiss " I love you winry" he said as he coughed out more blood. " edward I love you too she said as she huged him.

* * *

edward kisses her forhead as he hugs her. then he stops moving and stops breathing " edward? " "edward!? edward say some thing! dont die on me!" " EDWARD? EDWARD! "edward please dont die on me please" she said as she hugged him tightly "EDWARD PLEASE!" "EDWARD!" " what happend?" alphonse asked running into the room. " edward he... well he.. hes dead" "HES DEAD!?" "yes" winry said as she crys "brother" alphonse as he picks up edwards dead body. "EDWARD! " a week later... " hey winry are you gonna visit his grave?" alphonse asked winry as she left the house " yeah " she said in a souless tone. "edward i will look forward to the day we meet again" she said as she put the flowers on his grave.

* * *

 **i hope you enjoyed it i know it was shitty XD but thank you for taking your time to read this! ^-^.**


End file.
